FIGHT
by Remembering-Tate
Summary: What happens when Tony annoys Kate Why a fight of course TATE AT THE END


Hey guys just another oneshot i wrote in english if anyone asks i was typing up my assignment...wink this will have horibble grammer because my microsoft word isn't working so i have to use notepad and it has like no spell check so very sorry!

**Fallen Angels Sequal Broken Halo will be up by Tommorow**

**FROM**

_**Georgie**_

A crowd had gathered inside the bullpen to see the two agents fight it out.

everyone knew that eventually something like this would happen and it had all started that morning with Tony making a phone call to Kates boyfriend.

"i can not believe you!" kate had screamed "you imature jerk!" after finding out about Tony telling her new boyfriend she was gay.

"i really liked Tom and you blew it!"

"Calm down Kate!" Tony has said "it was just a joke"

"A, JOKE, A JOKE" she screamed "you make my boyfriend break up with me and you say it was a joke!"

"God, you don't need to get so cranky, oh wait is it that time of the month again?"

This resulted in gasps from the crowd and by that Tony knew he had crossed the line that and Kates face had turned purple with rage.

He was just about to apoligise when a loud slapping noise crossed the room and a stinging sensation was felt on his cheek.

The two agents where staring each other down when the bets started.

"$10 says Tony bolts!" said one.

"$20 says they both walk off"

But they where interupted by a third voice belonging to an exited forenzic scientist.

"$50 says Kate kicks his but!"

"And $100 says i don't care" said Gibbs stalking into the room.

"What the hells going on here" he asked

"umm nothing boss" Tony finally said.

Kate just glared at the ground.

"Thats it i am so sick of this petty fighting both of you can fight it off without the screaming at the gym this afternoon 5pm be there" Gibbs said.

Kate just nodded

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That afternoon news of the fight had spread like wild fire.

And the pot of who was going to win was up several hundred dollars.

At 4:45 Tony and Kate changed into their gym clothes and headed down to the gym with a large crowd following.

Once everyone had been seated they faced each other on the mats.

and thats when the fight began.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was 20 minutes in and both where exaughsted. (A/N picture the scene where Kate kicks McGee's but)

There had been many close calls as both where determined to win.

come on Katie Tony had sneered give us what youve got but was soon eating his words as Kate flipped him over

Cheers could be heard from the crowd.

"I protected the president DiNozzo do you really think i can't beat you".

"I dont know Kate, but you are infact a girl"

This just made Kate more determined and he managed to escape from her hold as they both stood facing each other

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife and both where staring at each other.

_Come on Kate _she thought to herself you can beat him you can do it

but before she knew what was happening she felt Tony's soft lips on her own.

"This will distract her" Tony thought smugly "now i just have to pin her...but then he realised something he didn't want to pull away in fact he was enjoying it and the biggest shock" He was liked with Caitlin Todd!

"What the hell am i doing!" she thought but didn't pull away in fact she just deepend the kiss her hands looped behind his neck.

Both where lost in themselves when they heard.

"DiNozz, Todd WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT RULE NUMBER 12"

Shocked silence could be heard in the gym as many people had their mouths hung open wondering if they where dreaming.

They just continued

Tony lifting her up and Kate wrapping her legs around him.

Her hands placed ion either side of his cheeks.

"YES!" Abby sudenly yelled she being the onl;y one that had betted on something like this happening.

With Gibbs still yelling at DiNozzo he suddenly heard a voice at the back of his head.

_At least they aren't fighting_.


End file.
